


Natural Affinity

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinda trashy, but not so trashy i can't post it</p><p>like. just barely explicit. probably.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natural Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> kinda trashy, but not so trashy i can't post it
> 
> like. just barely explicit. probably.

“Little Brother.” The voice comes from somewhere above him and through his huffing it sounds muffled. He can barely focus on it. “Little Brother. Hakuryuu, can you hear me?”

He makes the effort to nod and squirms as best he can, which is not much with his legs held by Kouen’s arms and his brother’s arm barred across just under his chest, holding him securely. Mostly, his arms flail as they seek a hold on Yuu for stability, grabbing his hair only to slip through the strands and fall down outside his legs shortly after.

In the midst of this, Kouen doesn’t stop. His mouth is so incredibly warm and soft. Sucking, pulling, closing impossibly tighter around him. His tongue slides and flicks and swirls, tracing the lines of him expertly, as though he already intimately knows what will affect him most. It is like nothing else Hakuryuu’s ever felt. It makes his toes curl into the blanket and twist. Dig until he feels the mattress. Then try to dig into that as well. As much as he can, like if he gets far enough he’ll be able to endure this more than he is.

The sensations Kouen has been creating in him constantly fluctuate, reaching highs and lows and never pausing. Consistent thrums that are spaced out in such a way they turn everything around him into white noise while his hips thrash wildly in hopes of something more— more what he doesn’t know but more. Sharp jolts that come so quickly they mesh into one, has him pushing back against his brother as his heels press into the bed like the intensity is something he needs to escape from. The in-between can be worse. Just out of reach of blinding or numbing that he’s left a whimpering mess of need, unable to settle on longing for one or the other for more than a few seconds.

“You’re allowed to touch him.”

All that comes out is a hum when he tries to ask what Yuu means, but his brother seems to understand anyway. A hand takes his and leads it to Kouen’s face. His fingers slide between Hakuryuu’s, and together they caress Kouen’s cheek and brush back his hair.

“Why don’t you tell En what a good job he’s doing, Hakuryuu?” Yuu prompts. A few seconds pass, so he adds, “Or maybe you are dissatisfied with his performance? We can punish him if you want. That’s fine, too. Whatever you want.”

Hakuryuu swallows, wondering if he can even form the words. It takes a few tries. Every time he opens his mouth little moans and whines come out instead. He bites his lip. “Wh—What do I say?”

“Just say, ‘ _You’re so good, En_.’” He says it so earnestly it’s obviously meant as his own praise as well. 

“You’re…” He’s already embarrassed. “You’re so good, En.”

It’s nothing. So little, secondhand from brother instead of something he thought up on his own, not to mention his voice shook while speaking, but Kouen reacts. His hold on Hakuryuu’s legs tightens and he bows his head, taking more of Hakuryuu inside his mouth, pretty much all of them. Too much, Hakuryuu thinks, panicking briefly, but then the panic is crossed out with pleasure.

He doesn’t know what the sound he makes is. It’s high pitched, though, reminds him of a small animal. Following it is a moan that turns into a groan as Kouen pulls back, letting his lips drag. Because he doesn’t trust his voice, he concentrates on thrusting his hips so Kouen will know he wants him to continue as he was.

Kouen does not oblige. Like he’s getting a feel for his reactions, he lets Hakuryuu wear himself out begging for more whenever his tongue experimentally stimulates certain areas. His brother’s fingers drag lazy trails back and forth on his exposed chest and neck, occasionally rubbing little circles on the spots that make him twitch. He places weak kisses wherever he can while whispering indistinct comforts and praise.

Kouen’s mouth loosens. Thick moist air envelops him. So close, he’s basically there if only he’d—and Kouen’s fingers close firm at the base of his cock for the second time now, making him sob and ineffectually buck his hips in protest.

His brother’s mouth at his ear breathes out a soft laugh that makes him flinch and shiver at the same time. Lips brush against the shell of his ear in a kiss. “Shh, you’re okay. You are okay, Little Brother. En just wants you to last as long as possible. It feels good, right?”

It does. En does. But Hakuryuu’s not sure people are supposed to be able to feel this much, especially for this long. It doesn’t hurt, not really, but having to wait is agonizing, especially when he was right there. He was right there and it was so good. Why does he need to wait?

Kouen’s lips touch his cock then drag slowly together into a kiss, over and over, from the head and the underside down. There’s sticky looking pre-cum all over his lips, shining in the low light, and now it’s layered on top of the saliva making his erection glisten.

He doesn’t like looking at it. It amplifies his awareness of how achingly hard he is and how _close_ he was to coming just a few moments ago. The tip is leaking so much, oozing. Kouen allows it to drip, and then licks it up, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking greedily. It’s a sordid sight on its own, but when Kouen’s eyes rise to momentarily meet with his, this becomes more debauched than it already was, than Hakuryuu thought it could be. Reverence is in Kouen’s eyes. 

There shouldn’t be, he thinks. Not to that extent—not at all. Not like that for him.

As if he can sense these thoughts, Yuu nips at his ear, nuzzles him. “Look, Hakuryuu. Look at how beautiful En thinks you are.” 

Fingers brush his burning cheek and pull his head back to look at En so delicately he barely notices it happen. Maybe because he wants to but maybe because his brother said to, he meets En’s gaze, which is no less reverent than before, perhaps even more so. It’s dazed, not totally focused on him, but unsettlingly intense, and so— Adoring is the closest word he can think of but he knows it’s not right. Judar adores him, and this look isn’t like that. This look isn’t like any he’s ever received. While it does result in a warm prickle in his stomach, it also makes him nervous. Kouen shouldn’t look at him like that.

“Because you are,” Yuu murmurs, voice smooth as silk and full of love. “You are the most beautiful boy in all Kou, Little Brother.”

Before he can even think of objecting, Yuu is shushing him, kissing him, and telling him that he speaks nothing but the truth. Moments later Kouen is ducking his head to take him into his mouth again. The fingers closed around the base of his cock loosen but don’t entirely relinquish their hold. 

He wants to move his hips but can barely manage it in the position he’s in. Kouen is going so slow but it’s so good. He feels lethargic and on edge at once, like he’s being tugged back and forth between them and it’s making him lightheaded.

He twists and tries to look up at Yuu. “Please, Brother.”

“’Please, Brother’? Am I the one pleasuring you, Hakuryuu?”

His moan is half-pleasure half-complaint. “ _Yuu_. Please.”

Yuu plays with his hair. He uses it to tap his nose. “Are you set on being so rude?”

He takes Yuu’s arm and holds it close to anchor himself. “K-K… Kouen.” And immediately Kouen’s attention is on him. “P-Please, En? Please.” He repeats those few words until they come out steady.

After several iterations, En’s hand moves to his thigh and his mouth works with renewed vigor, like he wasn’t trying before, and Hakuryuu tries to arch into it. A moan catches in his chest, making it hard to breathe. When he cries out at his tipping point the moan breaks free and his head falls back against Yuu. But Kouen does not release him; he continues to suck and swallow and refuses him a moment of rest until there’s nothing left and he’s gone soft.

All things considered, it ends quickly. The pinnacle and relief mix together, and there is an afterglow, but he feels too messy and worn out to think about basking in it. En kisses his thighs. Yuu kisses the side of his face as he tells him how well he handled himself, how good he was, how proud he is, and isn’t Hakuryuu excited for more? He can have all he wants.

He lets Yuu lay him down and situate some pillows under his head and behind him. Yuu brushes the hair out of his face and straightens his robe a little. Places a few more kisses on his face. “We’ll clean up properly in a bit, okay?”

Yuu moves to the other side of him to be near En, who’s now sitting up. He cups his cheek, stroking it with his thumb in a manner that’s not wholly warm. There’s something Hakuryuu finds unnerving about the smile given, but he’s not sure what. Satisfaction, but it’s tinged with conceit.

“Did you like your taste of my little brother your prince, Kouen? It certainly looks like you have.”

Kouen’s back straightens as Yuu’s hand moves to between his legs. His fingers twitch. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He turns to Hakuryuu and bows his head deferentially. Yuu’s hand goes to his neck as to not obscure the view. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

If there’s something Hakuryuu should say to that he doesn’t know what it is. 

“Good.” Yuu leans in to kiss Kouen, their mouths meeting and slowly opening to one another.

Hakuryuu makes a short noise of protest without thinking, and Yuu pulls backs, blinking at him. A thin line of what’s probably saliva mixed with cum snaps, making Hakuryuu cringe.

Yuu blinks at him, looking like his usual self. Then he gives a sort of indulgent smile, like Hakuryuu is being silly, and maybe he is. He touches his chin and says, “It’s fine, Little Brother. I don’t mind at all.”

They resume kissing, Yuu leading it with his hand on En’s neck, but other than that small contact they don’t touch. It’s slow but not lazy, and their tongues frequently slide together outside their mouths. Gradually, Yuu moves between Kouen’s legs, and continues to kiss him as he tips him to the bed. From there, the kisses slow. Yuu trails a relaxed line of kisses down, to his neck, sternum, bellybutton, further down.

Hakuryuu wonders if he should look away. He probably should, but he finds it difficult to avert his gaze, especially when Yuu bypasses En’s erection in favor of his inner thigh.

“Hakuryuu.”

His attention snaps to the side, even though the tone wasn’t scolding at all. “Yes, Brother.”

“This is what En will do for you next, whenever you’re ready, so pay attention to his reactions. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He can’t see what Yuu’s doing even when he lifts his head, but it’s obviously something, because before long En is panting and making these little noises in his throat. His body keeps tensing for fractions of seconds. One of his hands comes up to rub his chest while the other reaches for Yuu’s hair. He spreads his legs and slides into whatever Yuu’s doing. When he stills, he lets out a soft but lengthy moan that sounds like Yuu’s name.

He can hear his brother now, and what he’s doing sounds wet and a little like kissing, sucking. Everything about En is making him warm again, the increasing volume of his throaty groans, the flush spreading across his body. Hakuryuu’s hand is already crawling down his stomach.

He shouldn’t touch himself. He really shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. If he doesn’t, he’ll get hard again anyway, he can tell. He especially can’t help it when En’s eyes widen and he gives a near soundless exclamation. His hips jump almost in time with En’s, and he closes his hand around himself. The words En’s speaking aren’t clear, but there is a great deal of need and desire in them. They send a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin.

Kouen lifts his head to get a look at Yuu, and then his head lolls to Hakuryuu, looking as him with half lidded eyes, a parted mouth, and cheeks almost as red as his hair. They look at each other, eyes wandering up and down as Yuu does what he’s doing. Hakuryuu thrusts into his fist, and Kouen licks his lip.

It doesn’t take too long for Hakuryuu to reach his limit, but he holds off. Despite having no real reason for it, he wants to come with En. Looking at each other like this, experiencing completely different types of pleasure at the same time, it feels more intimate than Hakuryuu suspects it is. Even when Kouen turns back to the look at the ceiling to focus wholly own his own sensations, Hakuryuu still waits. He admires the straining line of En’s neck, and the stretch of skin over muscle.

Kouen doesn’t come loudly, but it’s not silent, either. If not for the streaks of white that fly out and land across his chest and stomach, Hakuryuu might not have recognized the sound for what it was at all. His body takes notice, however. It reacts before he has much of a chance to register anything happening. He spills into his moving hand with a weak sound. His already spent body deflates into the pillows cushioning him.

Yuu’s wipes up a line of En’s cum. He licks it and says, “You’ve made a mess, Kouen. But it looks like Little Brother has too. Something should be done about that.”

Kouen waits for his breathing to even out, and then he sits up and moves next to Hakuryuu. His knuckles stroke his cheek tenderly. He carefully takes hold of Hakuryuu’s dirtied hand, and brings it to his face.

“Ah, you don’t have to,” Hakuryuu says, closing his fingers loosely and tugging his wrist back.

“It’s fine. En wants to. Isn’t that right?”

En’s other hand, the one touching his cheek, unfurls to hold him. “Please, Your Highness, allow me to be of service. Allow me to be of use to you.”

Hakuryuu looks to Yuu to make sure it’s okay. His brother nods, so Hakuryuu opens his fingers, though a little tentatively. He watches in awe as Kouen sucks the tips and licks up everything strewn across his fingers and pooled in his palm. When he’s done, he turns Hakuryuu’s hand over, and kisses its back.

Yuu runs a hand through his hair. With a fond look he says, “So, Little Brother, would you like to bathe now, or would you prefer to rest first?”


End file.
